


What happens in Vegas

by LadyAusten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Inspired by The Hangover (Movies), M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parody, Slight/Minor cheating I guess?, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAusten/pseuds/LadyAusten
Summary: Something that has always been true and probably always will be is that when you go to Vegas three things are definitely going to happen.1. You’re going to get drunk, batshit drunk.2. You’re either winning or losing money on gambling, usually the latter.3. You’re going to do something you regret.Of course, Stiles and Scott managed to do all of those things and then some. Now they had to clean up everything they fucked up and pray that their lovers won't kill them.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	What happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, a small note before you begin reading this, I HAVE NOT SEEN TEEN WOLF! (It's on my to-do list, I swear). I just read a lot, and I mean a lot of fanfics. 
> 
> Meaning that there are bound to be some inconsistencies, but please don't waste energy by commenting "That's not possible 'cause..." or; "According to episode X that's not realistic," or; "They aren't friends/lovers," or anything of that sort. 
> 
> You're probably right, I haven't seen anything, so you definitively, without question, know 100 % more than me on this topic. However, there's no point to comment above like things, I already admit it, I know nothing :). I only saw a funny pic and got the prompt from there and began writing. I also took inspiration from the hangover movie and a FRIENDS episode with Rachel and Ross ;). (Pic at the end)
> 
> Anyway, just enjoy this 3 AM, sleep-deprived clusterfuck of writing that I did while ignoring my exams. :D

**Beacon Hills - Friday, 9 am**

It was Friday morning and Stiles had just finished packing, clothes for 3 days, a wad of cash and booze for an army. He couldn't think of anything else he might need for the trip, but as long as he had money then he could buy it, besides, it was only for the weekend.

"Your ID?" Derek piped in when he entered the hallway where all his luggage was.

"Got it," Stiles answered and he nodded, "I would say common sense but you've never had that,"

"And yet, you love me," Stiles said without looking up, something was bugging him, what was he forgetting.

"I wonder why," Derek muttered and leaned against the wall watching him, he didn't really feel comfortable with letting him out of town but it wasn't like he could stop him either.

"SNACKS!" Stiles screamed as he ran to the kitchen, he had bulked up on chips, candy, energy drinks, and coffee. All which would be needed, since it was a 6-hour drive before they arrived at the hotel.

Derek only rolled his eyes, Stiles had gotten home yesterday with 2 bags of crap and threatened to move back to his father if he even dared to touch it. He hadn't even been tempted, had it been a bag of meat on the other hand then it would've been another story.

"Remind me again why you have to go to Vegas of all places for this trip?" Derek asked as he watched his mate get dressed and ready to leave.

"I'm sure there are plenty of casinos here in California," He added but Stiles only grinned.

"We've talked about this, it's been a dream of mine and Scotts ever since we were kids to go on a trip together to Vegas and we're doing it. Don't worry, it'll only be for two days, I'll be back on Sunday evening," Stiles promised and kissed him, Derek grabbed him and tried to kiss him with so much passion that he forgot about the trip and just stayed home with him in bed.

"Nice try," Stiles panted and Derek growled as he tried to kiss him again, Stiles only sidestepped him with a laugh.

"Now be a good boy and guard the house while I'm away," He said and patted his head before he picked up his duffle bag and snacks, he needed to pick up Scott, and then get gas.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Derek screamed after him.

"Close enough!" Stiles screamed back as he got in his truck. He laughed when Derek didn't have a comeback and just slammed the door.

* * *

**Beacon Hills - Friday, 9:44 AM**

"Do you have everything you need?" Allison asked as she watched the small bag he had packed, she would've at least brought a carry-on.

"Probably," Scott shrugged, "Besides, anything I might've forgotten Stiles probably has,"

"True, when is he coming here again?" She asked and Scott looked at the clock.

"Any minute now," He answered and took another sip of his coffee. Allison nodded and gave him a hug, which he returned with a smile. They just enjoyed each other's company like that until they heard the honk of a car.

"Alright, I guess that's my cue," Scott said with a laugh and kissed her, he picked up his bag and was out the door when he heard Allison scream behind him.

"Scott, your wallet!" She ran after him and threw the thing which he caught expertly with one hand a grin.

"Thanks, love you!" He screamed back and threw his bag in the backseat, he greeted Stiles who was looking dosed on caffeine already.

"Love you too, but remember, if you cheat on me with a stripper don't even bother coming back. I'll hunt you down like the wolf you are!" She screamed back and Stiles laughed,

"I'll help if he does!" He screamed at her and she nodded before she closed the door.

"You'd literally help her kill me?" Scott asked as he sat in the old car and Stiles shrugged.

"Well, maybe not kill, but I'd help her hunt you down and then make sure she doesn't seriously hurt you, which is a hard thing to do to your kind," Stiles answered as he drove away with Scott laughing the whole way.

"Then I'm helping Derek hunt your ass down as well, and you're far easier to hurt," He grabbed a can of Redbull and Stiles shrugged.

"If I cheat on him, you think he would need your help to kill me?"

"Fair enough, then I'm going to ensure he _doesn't_ kill you," Scott answered with a laugh. Stiles laughed and nodded, if Derek found out something like that he would be 10 feet under.

"How about neither of us cheats and we go lose some money and get shit faced like planned?" Stiles asked instead, getting away from that hypothetical scenario.

"Sounds like a plan," Scott answered and settled in for the long drive. Neither knew that both would have to invoke those promises some hours later.

* * *

**Nevada; Las Vegas - 7 hours later; Friday, 4 PM**

"Ah, the city that never sleeps, look at its beauty," Stiles said as he watched the city from their room, lights adorned every corner and cars were busy going places as well as the people.

"Whatever you say," Scott answered absentmindedly as he read the information of the hotel and all it had to offer. There were plenty of shows and the casino was open at all hours, a pool and buffet were available, all in all, it seemed like a great place.

"You chose a great hotel," Scott said as he held up the pamphlet and Stiles scoffed.

"It's the Bellagio, it's in literally every movie about Vegas, of course, we had to come here," He answered and threw himself on his bed.

"It is?" Scott asked, granted he didn't watch as many movies as Stiles, but then again who did?

"Oh my young padawan, you have much to learn," Stiles said and Scott made a face, again with the Star Wars?

"So, when are we getting out and having fun?" He asked instead and Stiles grinned, he held up the bottles that he had planned for the small pre-party and Scott grinned as well.

"It might be the city that never sleeps but the best of the party always starts later." He explained as a matter of fact and poured some in the glasses the hotel provided.

"Until then we're getting our buzz on," Stiles said and downed his whole drink so Scott shrugged and copied him. The shots kept coming as did the laughs and the good time. It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them without any supernatural around them. Right now they were just two friends having fun and getting drunk, just like old times.

By the time 9 o'clock rolled around both a buzz, and courtesy of Scott most of the bottles were empty. Both decided that it was time to try to hit the casinos and test their luck, considering they've been avoiding death since high school, both figured they were plenty lucky.

"Where's the craps table? Or roulette?" Stiles asked as he walked in and Scott shrugged, he was looking for the bar, if he didn't keep drinking he was going to sober up pretty soon.

"Oh, there it is," Stiles said and dragged him to the table where he threw his chips on 24, his number in high school. Scott tapped a waitress and gave an order while they waited for the other people to place their bets.

"No more bets," The man said as they waited for the roulette to slow down and a new waitress came up to them with the orders and Scott grabbed the glasses with a thanks. He handed Stiles a drink and then watched the wheel.

"Come on, 24, 24, 24," Stiles chanted and Scott drank his drink that tasted surprisingly good, he had just ordered the strongest they had.

"23 red, no wins," The man said and Stiles didn't have the energy to react. Of course, it had come to one number under his bet.

"Ah well, you win some you lose some, it's Vegas," Scott said and raised his glass for a toast.

"To one hell of a weekend!" Stiles said and clinked their glasses together with smiles before they both downed their drinks.

"Hell yeah!" Scott answered equally excited.

* * *

**Nevada; Las Vegas - 17 hours later; Saturday Evening**

Stiles woke up to the sun shining in his face as it was beginning its descent and a headache plus nausea that wouldn't go away. He was barely aware of his surroundings as he looked around trying to figure things out. The room looked absolutely trashed and somewhere his mind made the connection that they were in Vegas.

"Scott?" He rasped, hoping that his friend was in the room somewhere and not on the streets. He couldn't remember much, some memory here and there but it didn't matter. Right now he needed to focus on not throwing up.

"Scott!" He screamed and then coughed, he felt his throat scrunch up in protest, he needed water. However that would require getting up, and he was pretty sure that if he did then he'd throw up. Moving was not an option. Where was his phone? Maybe he could call him and make sure the guy was alive.

He dazedly looked around and noticed his phone on the desk across the room, his body and mind were fighting as soon as the realization came. Eventually, his mind won and he rolled off the bed and groaned when he slammed into the floor harder than expected.

"Dude, off," Scott murmured as he tried to remove his friend from him.

"Scott? You're the floor?" Stiles asked and vaguely realized the stupidity of the question, he had been sleeping on the floor.

"Off," He said and Stiles rolled off of him and then continued laying next to him. Neither felt like moving so they didn't, their bodies needed to heal from whatever the hell they did.

Both must've fallen asleep for some time because, by the time Stiles woke up the second time there was a knock on the room, he looked towards it but made no effort to get up.

"Clean up," The voice said and Stiles groaned, Scott only rolled over, it sounded like someone else's problem.

"Can you come back later?" Stiles screamed and then winced at his tone, screaming really wasn't an option.

"What time is it?" Scott asked and Stiles groaned and moved his arms so that he could look at his watch.

"2 PM," He answered and Scott grumbled something that Stiles didn't really understand. He didn't even care to understand either. Quiet time was important now.

"What year?" Scott tried again and Stiles groaned, this wasn't quiet time.

"I don't know, you go look," He whispered, knowing his hearing would pick up on it.

"Who cares," Scott answered and if it wouldn't have hurt to laugh he would've.

They stayed on the floor for some more hours, decades, centuries, who knew, but Stiles had to get up, his headache was going to kill him. He needed fluids and painkillers, so he got up, albeit shakily and he might have fallen on Scott again but who cares.

"Did we bring aspirin?" He asked out loud as his mind tried to remember, he vaguely remembered putting it in one of his bags.

"I didn't, I wasn't supposed to drink this much to get as hammered as you," Scott answered as he got up as well, he couldn't spend the rest of his life on the floor. Even if he wanted to.

"How much did you drink to get this drunk with your metabolism?" Stiles asked as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out the pills.

"Don't know, probably thrice as much as you?" He asked and Stiles nodded, he popped the pills without water but then immediately coughed them back up, he couldn't do it without water, his throat was way too dry.

He walked to the bathroom and put on the faucet and then just put his head under it to drink as much water as he could without needing air, he must've gulped down at least half a gallon without air before he pulled away for air.

"Move, my turn, and give me the aspirin," Scott said as he pushed his friend out of the way to get the precious liquid.

"You? What do you need it for? You'll probably recover in an hour or some crap you lucky bastard," Stiles said and tried to withhold his precious pills.

"I highly doubt it, now give," He held out his hand but Stiles shook his head.

"No,"

"Give,"

"No!"

"I said give!" He grabbed the bottle forcefully out of his friend's hand, grabbed 4 of them and popped them into his mouth and then spent the next minute under the faucet.

"My precious," Stiles said and took back the bottle, cradling it as Gollum had done to the one true ring. Scott gasped for air as he moved back and then sat down next to Stiles as they tried to recover. They sat there waiting for the painkillers to kick in, neither saying anything.

Scott recovered first and groaned as he hunched over and held his head. He regretted everything, why the fuck had they drunk so much and what the hell did they do? What time was it? What day? There were too many gaps in his memory.

"Do you remember what we did?" He asked and watched his friends who looked like crap, and he doubted he looked any better.

"No, the last thing I remember is the casino floor, and there are some hazy things here and there," Stiles answered and then got up, he needed to throw up.

"Like what?" Scott asked as his friends emptied his stomach in the toilet. Stiles didn't answer since he was throwing up so Scott tried to remember 'stuff' as well and there some things, them walking, having fun gambling, going to a club, drinking, going to some show?

"I don't know stuff, we didn't stay the whole night at the casino, we did other stuff as well," Stiles answered when he had thrown everything up and then swallowed some more aspirin, the ones he had swallowed had been thrown up.

"Alright, new plan, we stay here all day until check-out," Scott said and Stiles agreed. He had no plans on moving whatsoever. Not even if the world ended, it was on its own for once.

He did, however, move back to the bed and lied back down to sleep it off, he barely registered that Scott had laid down as well before he was gone. The world be damned.

* * *

**Nevada; Las Vegas - Sunday, 8 AM.**

Scott was the first one to wake up this time, his stomach was protesting it's lack of food during the last 24 hours and he was considering ignoring it, but he did feel better so he relented. His eyes widened at the state of their room, it was absolutely fucking trashed, trashed enough that they most certainly had to reimburse them.

He looked towards Stiles that was still sleeping on the other bed, and then back to the room. There were glasses, bottles, decorations of all kinds and clothes everywhere. There were food wrappers and other strange things, was that a damn sword? And a fucking sex doll? And why in the name of anything and everything was there a wedding dress there? Did they go to a fucking costume party, and if so, who the fuck wore it?

"Stiles! Get up," He said as he got up and shook his friend awake,

"wHat? WHat's going on, who's dying?" He said as he got up with a confused expression.

"Scott?"

He gave him and, 'of course it's me, who else would it be' expression and Stiles groaned. He tried to ignore him and moved to the other side of the bed but Scott grabbed the blankets and pushed him off the bed.

"Imma go with 'ow' you fucker. We can't all heal like you," Stiles said as he sat up, Scott could only see his head because of the bed but he saw him take in the state of the room and then sigh.

"We're gonna have to reimburse them aren't we?" He murmured and Scott nodded, there was no doubt about it.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked as he tried to assess the room, was that a flamethrower? Where the hell did they get a flamethrower? He's so taking that back and using it on the next damn creature that decides to pop up.

"8 AM," Scott answered as he sat down on the bed, he couldn't remember where any of this had come from.

"Great, then the breakfast buffet is open, I need food," Stiles said as he got up and picked up his phone, no battery, he put it on charge and then picked up his card for the room.

"That's what you're worried about?" Scott asked as he gestured to the room, but stiles shrugged.

"The mess will be here after the food as well, I might as well get to eat something before I start worrying about it," He explained and Scott had nothing to say to that so he agreed with a shrug.

"Alright, let's get food." He said and patted his pockets, he found the card was in his breast pocket and he put it back.

"Hold on, just gonna take some more aspirin before we leave," Stiles said as he grabbed the bottle and entered the bathroom, he saw the tub filled to the brim and a shit load of things floating around but all of that looked like a later problem.

"You don't even want to know what's in the bathroom," He said as he got out and Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Is it worse than here?" He pointed to their room and Stiles made a maybe expression.

"How didn't we see this yesterday?" Scott asked as they walked to the buffet, they had woken up yesterday and moved around the room.

"I don't know about you but I was still half drunk yesterday, my focus was not throwing up on myself and to get the pain to go away," Stiles answered as they entered the dining hall. Scott couldn't argue with that because he'd been in the same situation.

"Now I need some eggs, and bacon," Stiles said as he picked up a plate and Scott grabbed one as well and then looked for the meat. He filled up his plate with bacon and sausages and then for some reason they had pizza so he took a few slices of that as well and finally a cup of coffee as he sat down by a table in the corner, waiting for Stiles.

"You know, I'm always amazed by the amount you wolves eat," Stiles said as he sat down with a little more diversity in his breakfast.

"Well, when you have a high metabolism give me a call," Scott answered as he took a bite of the sausage and his stomach immediately grew hungrier when it felt food.

"How about no?" Stiles said and ate his eggs and sipped his coffee in between every bite, he could already feel it doing its magic.

They ate until they felt full and then just sat there sipping coffee, neither felt like going back to the clusterfuck that was their room.

"Does your chest hurt?" Scott eventually asked when he noticed Stiles rubbing it for the 6th time. Stiles looked surprised at the question and then frowned as he looked at where his hand was, kneading his left bicep.

"More like a stinging feeling, like a rash?" He answered and Scott raised an eyebrow, that was unusual.

"What the hell did I do…" Stiles said as he looked down his own shirt and saw a huge band-aid-like thing there and he frowned.

He pulled his shirt down enough for Scott to see it and the man just raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get hurt? Were we at the ER?" He asked and Stiles shrugged, he couldn't remember. He began peeling it off when Scott stopped him.

"Dude, you don't know what might've happened there, maybe it needs to stay covered. Look later when you have a fresh bandaid or something," Scott said and Stiles nodded, made sense, if there was a wound under there then exposing it to bacteria might not be the best.

"Scott…" He said when he looked at his friend's hand that was holding his own. Scott let go of him before he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a wedding ring on you?" He asked and Scott immediately looked at his finger where there indeed was a redding ring.

"Um… I don't know," He answered honestly and removed it to look at it.

"Did you get married?" Stiles asked alarmed, Allison was going to kill Scott if he had, and then she'd kill _him_ for letting it happen.

"What? No, of course not…" He said and then read the engraving on the inside ' _SS forever'_. He slowly looked towards his friends and noticed a ring on his finger as well.

"Stiles… you're also wearing one," He said slowly and Stiles looked at his hand right away, he stared at it as if his hand had betrayed him. He took it off and read the engraving, ' _SS forever_ '

"Does yours say 'SS forever'?" Stiles asked, hoping it didn't.

"Yeah…" Scott answered and they stayed quiet for a while.

"We couldn't have… you know…" Scott asked, it was a crazy notion.

"Gotten married?" Stiles asked with a laugh, a hysterical laugh. "Of course not, it must've been something else, a costume party or something,"

Scott immediately thought back to the wedding dress he had seen, it made slightly more sense. Yeah, they were drunk but they weren't drunk enough to get married… right?

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Stiles screamed as he stood up while looking inside his shirt. Scott stood up as well, shocked and slightly scared when he saw the bandaid in Stiles' hands. Was it so bad? And why the hell had he taken it off

"What? What's wrong?" He asked and Stiles drew the shirt down low enough for him to see. It was a tattoo, a heart tattoo with the writing ' _SS forever_ ' inside of it.

"Do you have one?" Stiles asked and pointed towards Scott.

"I can't have normal 'tattoos', remember? I doubt we found someone that wanted to burn me," He whispered lowly but Stiles only gave him an expression that said to look anyway. He made a show out of it and drew his shirt down to show him that there was nothing there but when Stiles only had his mouth open in shock he looked down as well and almost fell over. He grabbed the table in support, it was an identical tattoo to the one Stiles had.

"No, you can't be serious," He asked in disbelief, what the fuck had they done and how the hell was he going to get rid of it?

"Right, this is just a dream, we don't have tattoos with our initials and we definitely didn't get married…" Stiles said with a laugh, this couldn't be real.

Neither believed what had been said and they looked at each other for a while before they both sprinted with all their might to the room. It must have some clue to what the hell they did in their drunken states.

"Find clues, anything that might give some insight," Stiles ordered and Scott ran to the dress right away.

"There's a fucking wedding dress here, that might have some damn clue," He screamed as he searched it for pockets or anything that might store something.

"Holy fuck there's a dress here," Stiles said and Scott growled, there was nothing in or on it.

"Nothing," He said and threw it on the bed as he continued to look around, anything that he went through got thrown on the bed.

"I found a DVD!" Stiles screamed holding the outdated medium.

"Who cares!?" Scott screamed, it didn't surprise him that crap like that was in the room. He literally found a triangle instrument.

"Well it says 'precious memories' and has our tattoo on the front," Stiles answered and that got Scott's attention as he turned to look at it. It was true, he looked at the TV right away and grinned when he saw that it had an inbuilt DVD player.

"Put it on and fucking pray," Scott ordered and a little Alpha tone might've slipped out.

"Hey, none of that," Stiles said as he obeyed, not because he had to but because he also wanted answers. He pressed play on the TV and they both sat down to watch.

It started off with a cheesy love song as well as their names flowing through the air before it cut to the ceremony. It showed Scott wearing the dress while Stiles was in a blazer, neither of them dared to look at each other as they watched the DVD.

" _ **Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bless these two in holy matrimony,"**_ The priest said as he watched the two men in front of him.

" _ **Hell yeah,"**_ Stiles said as he had his arm around Scott who was nursing a drink in the silly dress.

" _ **Right, and marriage is not to be entered lightly, holy**_ _**matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement, these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."**_

"Come on, anyone," Stiles whispered as they watched their drunk asses make fools of themselves.

" _ **Damn right,"**_ Scott said as they looked around the chapel where other couples were waiting their turn and where no one said anything.

" _ **Do you, Mye-, Miesy- Mislaw Stilinski take Scott McCall to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?**_

" _ **What did you call me?"**_ Stiles asked in his drunken stupor and Stiles watching this looked hopeful, don't say yes. Don't say yes, don't say yes.

" _ **Do you take Scott McCall to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_ The priest repeated it, foregoing his name completely.

" _ **Of course I do man, this is my best friend in the whole damn world!"**_ Stiles screamed and laughed while hugging Scott closer who laughed. The priest nodded and then turned to Scott.

" _ **Do you, Scott Mccall take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"**_ The priest decided to just leave out his name and Stiles couldn't really blame him.

" _ **What a stupid question, do you know how much this guy has done to me? He's been with me through thick and thin, always by my side no matter what, of course I do,"**_ Drunk Scott said and if Stiles hadn't been mortified by the fact that they were getting married he would've been flattered.

" _ **The wedding ring is an unbroken symbol of the everlasting love and commitment between man and wife."**_ He handed it to drunk Stiles, " _ **Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."**_

" _ **With this ring, I thee wed."**_ Drunk Stiles slurred while he put the ring on drunk Scott's finger.

" _ **With this ring, I thee wed."**_ Drunk Scott repeated the words and placed the ring on drunk Stiles' finger.

" _ **What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."**_ The priest finished and this grabbed both guys' attention as they watched their drunk selves, hoping and praying they wouldn't. Their prayers fell on deaf ears.

" _ **I love you man,"**_ Drunk Stiles said as he grabbed his friend,

" _ **I love you too man,"**_ Drunk Scott said and they kissed for a brief moment before they broke apart and the DVD finished with another cheesy love song. Neither of them said a word as they tried to wrap their heads around what they had just seen, mostly because they really didn't want to believe it.

"Allison is going to kill me," Scott eventually said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ally? Derek is going to kill me and then you," Stiles returned and Scott groaned, that was true. Derek was a 100 times worse than Allison. At least with her you could reason, but Derek would kill them and probably bury them in a place where no one would find them for the next 100 years... at least.

"Alright we can fix this, this can't be legal, with how drunk we were, right?" Stiles asked in desperation and Scott jumped on the train as soon as it had left his friend's head.

"Yeah, this can't be legal, I mean don't they need consent? Drunk consent is not sober consent," Scott said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah! We had to have gotten some papers or something and then we'll just go to the courthouse and get a divorce, no biggie," Stiles said and Scott agreed.

"And then never talk about it… ever." Scott added and Stiles nodded.

"Agreed,"

They both got up and packed for the ride home, neither said anything. They both had a lot on their minds but one thing was bugging Stiles.

"I can't find the papers," He eventually said and Scott turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked and looked around for papers,

"Our wedding papers or certificate or whatever, I can't find them," Stiles said and Scott looked around right away trying to help.

"Do we need them?" He asked and Stiles grimaced.

"Kind of, I think? Question is if it's legally a marriage if we don't have them?" Stiles said hopefully and Scott looked at the wedding DVD that they had left on the table.

"That looked like a real priest," He eventually said and Stiles groaned, he should've just stayed home in bed with Derek.

"Well then, this might complicate things," He answered and then continued to declutter the room. Hoping they'd show up somewhere. They didn't.

"I think I've packed, all we need to do is check-out and be on our way home where we can get everything fixed," Stiles said and grabbed the DVD as if it was plague infused and put it in his bag, the lawyer might need proof of their stupidity.

"Alright, let's get going," Scott said as he grabbed most of the luggage, and Stiles couldn't help himself when he passed the wedding dress.

"You're leaving the dress? But you looked so beautiful in it?" He said and laughed when Scott's eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

"Don't you dare," He said with a glare and Stiles laughed all the way to the lobby.

"Hi, room 196 for check-out," Stiles said to the nice guy in the front desk who nodded as he accepted the key cards and started working on the computer. Stiles drummed his fingers while he waited when he realized something, maybe this dude had some answers.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Sir," He answered as he temporarily stopped and Scott watched Stiles with curiosity.

"Say hypothetically, that two people got married in a drunken stupor…" Stiles began and Scott rolled his eyes at that. The guy looked between the two of them and nodded.

"Go on?" He said and Stiles grinned, they weren't being made fun off.

"And say those people want to get rid of this marriage that they were far too drunk to have anyway, how should they go about it?"

The guy stayed quiet for a while looking between them and then tilted his head and bit his lips before he coughed. Scott just waited for the guy to work through the laughter that was no doubt going through his body while Stiles wanted to laugh with him.

"Well, hypothetically I would tell these people to get an annulment," He eventually answered and Stiles looked curious at the answer.

"An annulment?"

"Yes, it's similar to a divorce but easier, there's no waiting period and it's like the marriage never happened while no assets need to be divided, provided that the couple can fulfill any of the conditions," He answered and Stiles liked the sound of that.

"Alright thanks," He said and tipped the guy a 20 for the info before they left the lobby to drive the 6-hour long drive home.

"You're driving," Stiles said as he tossed Scott the keys who shrugged.

"Fine by me,"

Stiles ignored him as he sat down and tried to turn on his phone hoping it got enough power to start and smiled when it did. He saw a few texts from Derek that he answered and then looked up annulment and divorce and the difference.

"We're getting an annulment on the 'lack of consent' condition, we were way too drunk to give consent," Stiles said and Scott nodded.

"Great, when can that start?"

"Monday morning I'm finding a lawyer and getting it done,"

They got quiet again while Stiles looked for lawyers around Beacon Hills and found a few that might help. He quickly saved their numbers and made notes about everything he had to do on Monday.

"HOLY FUCK!" He screamed and Scott nearly ran off the road at his outburst.

"WHAT!?" He screamed back and Stiles looked at him in complete shock.

"Pull the fuck over, I filmed us getting the tattoo's," He explained and Scott didn't even wait, he found the first best place that wasn't dangerous and stopped by the roadside.

"Play it," He said and Stiles nodded as he pressed play. It immediately showed Scott grinning as he held the phone and then pointing it to Stiles who was sitting in the chair with a beer in his hand.

" _ **At least you didn't pass out this time,"**_ Drunk Scott said with a grin and drunk Stiles held up his beer bottle.

" _ **Of course not man! I'm doing this for my husband, so I'm not gonna puss out!"**_ Drunk Stiles hollered and drunk Scott laughed as he filmed the process that looked about done.

" _ **Alright dude you're done, remember to keep it sealed and rub some oil on it or it'll start itching,"**_ The tattoo artist said as he wrapped it up and drunk Stiles nodded but it was clear to the both of them that he wasn't listening.

" _ **Alright next,"**_ The man said and Scott got closer to see what they had done differently.

" _ **Oh right dude, listen, this here is Wolfsbane and I need you to mix it with the paints before you start,"**_ Drunk Scott said as he handed the tattoo artist the bag and then sat down while drunk Stiles took the phone and did a thumbs up.

"Wolfsbane? Don't tell me you were that stupid?" Stiles asked Scott who was looking wide-eyed into the screen.

" _ **I'm not contaminating my paints with some damn dried leaves,"**_ The artist said and drunk Scott pulled out a wad of cash, while drunk Stiles laughed.

" _ **Here, this is for the paint and extra, now do it!"**_ Drunk Scott screamed and the artist looked between them and then shrugged as he dumped the contents in the small vials and mixed them.

" _ **Your funeral,"**_ The man said with a shrug as he pocketed the money and then the video stopped.

Both sat in silence for a while as they tried to process it.

"I can't believe that worked, what are the odds that the tattoo artist mixed the perfect ratio that didn't harm you but made sure the tattoo stayed on," Stiles said completely mind blown. It was sick.

"Great, just goes to show that when you're drunk shit finds a way," Scott said and started the car and got back on the road.

"Anything else on there?" Scott asked after a while of noticing that Siles had played through every clip on his phone.

"Nothing where we've fucked up, the rest is just normal drunk shit. A bar, disco, a show and food," Stiles explained and Scott nodded, great, at least they couldn't screw up more than they already had.

* * *

**Beacon Hills - Sunday; 5 PM.**

"Alright, so, we're not telling anyone and taking this to the grave right?" Stiles asked as he parked the car in the driveway next to Scott's car. Scott only nodded and grabbed the flowers and chocolate that he had gotten on the way to give to Allison.

"We still need to explain the tattoos so that we can find a way to get rid of them," Scott said as he jumped out and Stiles followed as he grabbed his friend's bags, he couldn't carry them with the flowers.

"Well, I can get the laser, I'm more curious what you're going to do," He said honestly with a shrug and Scott groaned, he didn't want to know. It wasn't exactly as if he could 'cover' it with another one.

"Worst case scenario I'm cutting off my skin," Scott muttered as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Ally! I'm home!" He screamed and she came around the corner with a smile and then frowned as she saw the gifts in his hands.

"What did you do?" She asked immediately and crossed her arms. Scott looked at Stiles who looked at him equally confused, they had literally only just walked through the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked eventually, the stupidest thing he could do right now was dig a deeper grave for himself.

"Whenever you do something dumb you buy me flowers, so what did you do? If you cheated on me then I swear to God Scott…" Allison threatened and Stiles glanced towards his friend with annoyance. Of course, the idiot had such an easy tell. He shouldn't have stopped at the damn florist.

"NO! I didn't, I swear!" Scott stuttered and Allison just tilted her head waiting for an explanation.

"I mean technically I did but, I swear it isn't like you think!" He continued rambling not knowing what to say and Stiles only slapped his forehead at Scott's stupidity. Allison, on the other hand, looked angry beyond words and was about to go and grab her bow, but Stiles stepped forward.

"We can explain, but you need to calm down and promise not to get angrier," Stiles said and Allison glanced at Scott who looked like a heartbroken puppy. It only made her more suspicious because that's the look he had when he wanted forgiveness.

"Alright, I'll give you one chance to explain, one," She said as she beckoned to the kitchen and sat down at the island. She gave them a wave of her hand, telling them to start.

"Alright so, here's the thing. You also have to promise that this doesn't leave the room," Stiles said seriously and Allison frowned, not what she expected but ok?

"I can't promise that without knowing what it is first," She offered and Stiles nodded. He gestured for Scott to do the honors who looked nervous.

"So um, we might've gotten drunk, and I mean so drunk that we don't remember 80 % of the things we did and had no control over our choices," He explained and Allison rolled her eyes and stood up getting ready to leave.

"If you think being drunk is an excuse to cheat on me then you're wrong! I can't believe you!" She screamed and Scott held up his hands in surrender.

"No wait, it's not what you think!" He screamed back, and Stiles nodded.

"Then tell me! I can't understand it if you don't explain it!" She screamed back and slammed her hand on the counter. He had exactly 10 seconds, after that she was done. D.O.N.E.

"We got married!" Scott blurted out and she froze. She couldn't grasp what she heard. She needed a moment, so she sat down again with a frown.

"Who did?" She asked, mostly for clarification.

"Stiles and I," Scott explained and she looked towards Stiles that nodded.

She was quiet for a few moments and then bit her lip before exhaling some air.

"So let me get this straight… You two got so drunk... that you got married in Vegas?" She asked and when they both nodded she lost it.

She began laughing so much that tears came and she held her stomach for dear life, this was the most amazing thing to happen, ever.

"Oh my god…" She said in between laughs and wiped at her tears but new ones only replaced them. It didn't help that the guys only looked like the epitome of 'really bruh'.

"I need to call Lydia and Isaac and everyone else and then-"

"NO!" Both Scott and Stiles screamed and it only made her laugh harder.

"If you think I'm letting this go, you're both crazy!" She screamed with a laugh and picked up her phone. Stiles immediately grabbed it, feeling a little proud he got it out of a hunter's hands, without her reacting.

"Alright fine, can you just… give me an hour? _**I**_ need to tell Derek first," Stiles said and she started laughing harder.

"OH MY GOD, **DEREK**!" She doubled over and had to hold on to the counter from her laughter.

"He's going to kill you!" She said and Stiles groaned.

"I know, that's why we weren't planning on telling anyone but it appears my best friend is more of an idiot than I thought," Stiles explained and she let out a snort.

"Don't you mean husband?" She asked with a grin and then laughed when both their expressions morphed into disgust.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" She said and then laughed some more.

"Alright, I'll give you an hour, but in return, I want all the details," She said and Stiles nodded, it was the best he could get.

"I guess I'll go and… tell him," Stiles said as he began leaving and Allison ran up after him.

"I'm going too! Someone needs to film this!" She explained with a laugh and ran out of the house to sit in Stiles' car before he could stop her. Stiles only groaned and glared at Scott.

"Do you see what you did, you moron," He hissed and Scott apologized as he followed him.

"At least she's a good backup in case Derek blows up," Scott offered and Stiles was considering running to Mexico.

"Oh he's going to blow up and when he does I'm dragging you down with me," Stiles swore and Scott only grimaced.

* * *

**Beacon Hills - Sunday 5:55 PM**

Stiles had driven at the slowest rate possible, probably breaking traffic laws the other way around. He couldn't help it, he was trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make Derek's wolf ass go all possessive. He couldn't figure out what to say during the whole drive so he parked the car and continued to grumble about it.

15 minutes later and he's still sitting in the driveway trying to think of a way to explain it without it coming out wrong, he only has one chance because, unlike Allison, once Derek blows up very little can calm him down.

"I mean, it won't be that bad, don't worry about it, he'll understand that it was nothing more than a… you know, drunk joke," Scott said, hoping to convince himself a little as well, but he knew that was a fat lie. He was a werewolf himself and had Allison gotten married, even if it was to Lydia, he would've chained her up because she was his mate, his.

"Uh-huh, why is it I don't believe you?" Stiles murmured and hit his head on the wheel, this was not how this was supposed to have gone, but Scott's an idiot.

"Come on, it's like a bandaid Stiles, I'm sure he'll be a little mad at first but after that, he'll see the fun in this, I promise," Allison said with a laugh, she still couldn't believe it. She was getting her hands on that DVD and making a copy.

"Yeah, a bandaid, a bandaid that'll kill me but yeah…" Stiles muttered as he got out and Allison immediately began filming, she wasn't going to miss a thing. Scott followed behind her not really sure how this was going to play out.

"Derek! We're back! Where are you!" Stiles screamed as soon as he entered and he threw the bag on the floor and waited.

"Study!"

Stiles glanced at Scott and then gave an annoyed expression to the camera before flipping it off. He really, really should've stayed his ass at home when Derek asked him to. All of this could have been avoided.

"Hey, listen…" Stiles said after knocking on the door frame and entering with his followers.

"What's going on? Your heart rate is spiking?" Derek asked as he stood up from the desk, and was about to go to him but Stiles held up his hand at him.

"No, you might want to sit down for this…" He explained and Derek glanced at Scott and Allison, who was filming… Why was she filming? He frowned and did as he was told.

"So… There might've been an accident in Vegas that we need to talk about…" Stiles explained and Derek deadpanned and sighed.

"What did you do?" He asked and leaned back, it was so typical of Stiles to get into trouble when he was supposed to be having a good time.

"So you see… Me and Scotty over here got batshit crazy drunk, like so drunk that we can't remember most of what we did that night and turns out we were either stupid or just-"

"You're rambling, just say it so that we can deal with it. Did you pick a fight with another pack? Find a monster killing people in Vegas? What?" Derek asked and Allison couldn't help but laugh, he was so far off.

"And why is she filming?" He asked as he glared at the phone in her hand recording all of this.

"So what happened was… we kind of, accidentally, got… married…" Stiles finished in a small whisper knowing full well that Derek's hearing would pick up on it. He knew it did when he stuck out his head as if he didn't hear it.

"With each other…" Stiles added, and Derek looked at him, Scott and then Allison and her phone. He trembled and clenched his hands.

"You did what?" He asked in a low growl, which made the hair in all their necks stand up.

"Um, we got drunk and married each other in Vegas," Stiles repeated and took a step back.

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red as he flipped his desk and Stiles nodded.

"Alright, that's my cue to run, good luck Scotty," He said and tapped his friend as he passed him, running out of the room and the house. His feet were faster than usual because there was a roar behind him that scared the fucking hell out of him.

He did stop when he heard glass shattering and Scott came flying through the window and he fell to the grass outside and Stiles could only gape. Did Derek just throw his friend out a window?

"Holy fuck…" He muttered and then looked up to the window where Derek jumped out of.

Their eyes briefly met and then Derek growled again, so Stiles tuck his tail in and ran, thank fuck there was nothing but the forest around them. At least the trees gave him some advantage as he zig-zagged through them, running from his boyfriend.

He knew that technically he was at fault since he was the one that had fucked up, and he'd gladly man up and take responsibility for his mishap, but not right now and not like this. He'd do it when Derek calmed down and could be reasoned with.

However, he also knew he couldn't outrun Derek and his freakish stamina but he hoped he could run until he _at least_ calmed down. He knew that plan went out the window when he felt a hand grab him by his shirt and push him up against a tree that knocked the wind out of him. He suddenly had red eyes and razor-sharp teeth in his face. Had it been any other situation he wouldn't have been scared but Derek wasn't himself at the moment.

"Derek… calm down," Stiles said carefully with his hands up in surrender and Derek growled so loudly the forest shook and the birds all around them flew away.

"MINE!" Derek roared in his face and Stiles nodded and patted his shoulder. Derek stuck his head in the crook of his neck and growled there.

"Of course, I'm yours…" Stiles said in a loop as he patted his back hoping this would calm him down.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Derek roared another time and Stiles nodded. He tilted his head to try and look at him, and his expressions but when he did Derek started purring and began licking his neck.

"Alright… That's new…" Stiles muttered as he let Derek's wolf do whatever it wanted. It seemed to calm him down, and he would rather have a calm Derek than a ferocious crazy one.

It took a few seconds that felt like minutes of licking and nipping before he stopped and Stiles tried to look at him to see if he'd returned to ' _himself_ '.

"You got married!" He screamed angrily, but at least it was the side of him that could be talked to.

"Um, yes, yes I did," Stiles admitted honestly, Derek only exhaled some air to keep calm. It was a hard thing to do. He growled at him instead.

"I'm yours!" Stiles said immediately and Derek nodded, pleased with the answer. His mate knew he belonged to _**him**_.

"Then why did you get married?" Derek growled despite himself and Stiles looked up.

"Um- I honestly don't know what we were thinking, I was too drunk to make any good decisions, but don't worry, first thing tomorrow we're getting an annulment," Stiles promised and Derek growled, it wasn't a pleasing answer but it was an honest one. He didn't hear any difference in the heartbeat so it really was nothing more than a drunken mishap.

Logic told him this but his wolf was still growling and telling him to lock up his mate in the house and never let him leave again, this wouldn't have happened if he had never left.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" Allison asked as she shut off the camera with a laugh, she and Scott had followed them after he had been thrown out the window. Which she got on film! She might've even _borrowed_ a certain DVD that she was going to copy before returning. This was going to be priceless when she showed it to everyone later.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for not helping by the way!" Stiles said with a thumbs up.

"Hey, it's was your dumb-ass decisions that got you here, I'm not getting involved," She answered and Scott looked at her and then carefully at Derek. He didn't want to challenge anything and he knew that _technically_ he was the one at fault so he couldn't be mad at Derek's reaction either. He was just laying low.

Derek growled at him and Stiles frowned, "Be nice, he was just as drunk as I was and can't remember anything either,"

"Maybe that's the problem," Derek countered and Stiles rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to have this conversation. They were drunk and made stupid decisions, he couldn't defend or explain said stupid decisions because he couldn't even remember them so there was no point.

"Now can I call Lydia?" Allison asked her finger hovering over the call button and both Stiles and Scott groaned, now everyone would know

"Yeah whatever," Stiles eventually answered but Allison was already calling. They would never live this down.

* * *

**Beacon Hills - Monday; 6:36 PM**

"At least that's over with," Scott said as he grabbed at his tie and undid it. He hated wearing suits but they had gone and visited the lawyer and needed to be proper.

"Over, my ass," Stiles grumbled as he drove the car back home. He had promised Derek he would be single again when they got back.

"Well not much we can do about it now, can we? Just suck it up and wait 4 to 6 weeks," Scott answered with a shrug, it didn't really matter if a piece of paper somewhere in Vegas said they were married. Neither felt married and they weren't acting married. It was just a legal mumbo jumbo.

"I knew we needed that fucking certificate," Stiles said while ignoring his friend.

"Just be happy that we can even get the damn annulment and that the DVD worked as evidence. What if he said no? 'Sorry lads until I get my hands on that certificate there's nothing I can do to help'. The only reason it's taking so long is because we don't have any paperwork, none, squat, zero, nada, just say thank you to the nice lawyer for doing his job and then some," Scott said exasperated and that got Stiles' attention. It was true, it could've gone worse.

"Fine, I guess waiting isn't the worst outcome out of this," He eventually relented and Scott nodded. Great, now they could just return to their lives.

"Oh, Allison made dinner and wanted me to ask if you're joining us?" Scott said when Stiles parked the car and waited for him to get out.

"What did she make?" He asked curiously, Derek still wouldn't be home and he didn't feel like cooking.

"Didn't ask, but I'm sure there's meat," Scott answered as he got out and Stiles shrugged, any food was better than no food.

He turned the car off and followed his friend into the house, which was eerily quiet and it was completely dark, but most of all there was no smell of food.

"Scott?" Stiles asked not sure what was going on, but his friend was glaring into the dark and Stiles turned to look.

"What's going on?"

"Shit, run…" He said and turned to walk out, but the door slammed shut before they could get out and the lights suddenly flicked on.

"SURPRISE!"

Scott growled and Stiles sighed, he slowly turned and saw most if not all of their so-called 'friends'. He noticed the decorations around the house and groaned, this wasn't going to be good.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate and mourn the beginning and the end of a marriage," Lydia said as she held up a champagne glass, and made a speech about love and some crap while Stiles was trying to figure out an escape plan.

"Now, we shall begin the night by watching the video of our dearly beloved getting married," Lydia finished and Stiles sputtered. Scott paled and shook his head.

"Excuse me? No, we fucking won't, I gave that damn video to the lawyer," He said and then saw Allison holding up an empty case

"Well isn't it great that I made a copy then?" She asked and Stiles looked at Scott who looked at him.

"Please kill me," He said with all the serenity he had, because he was100 % fucking serious.

"If I do then who's killing me?" Scott asked, completely serious and Stiles nodded.

"Alright, let's do this, get a gun and the moment you rip my throat out I'll pull the trigger?" He offered and Scott nodded, that seemed like a good plan.

"Oh no, you don't! Isaac, Liam, grab them! Now, let's put this veil on you Stiles and you wear this bow tie Scott," Lydia ordered as she put the veil on Stiles's head forcefully and clipped the bowtie around Scott's neck. Both realized that there was no escape.

"Now behave or we're getting the chains, either way, this night is happening," Lydia ordered as they were forced to sit on the love couch together.

"Thank the almighty gods that at least Derek isn't here," Stiles muttered and Scott had to at least agree on that part.

"Oh don't worry, we weren't crazy enough to invite him to this, but later we're so watching the video Allison captured of him trying to kill you both," Isaac answered with a grin from beside Stiles, he was in charge of making him stay, while Liam was in charge of Scott. They all knew Scott had a weak spot for him.

"I should've just fucking gone home," Stiles muttered as the video was plugged in and their doom was about to descend upon them.

"Oh don't worry, we had a contingency plan if you had," Lydia assured him and he didn't know if that made him feel slightly better because that meant that either way he wouldn't have escaped this, or worse because, how had he not seen this?

The room began laughing quietly as the movie began and the married men groaned, they really, really, really didn't want to see that fiasco again.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"No way!"

"Hahaha,"

"Dude..."

Their annoyed expressions made little to no difference to the laughs when they all saw the drunk idiots on the TV. In fact, it only made the room laugh harder.

"Change their clothes!" Lydia screamed as the veil was taken from Stiles and put on Scott and the bow tie got put on him instead.

"Please just kill me," Scott begged in a whisper hoping some entity would hear, Stiles, nodded wholeheartedly agreeing.

They continued to watch the dumb video and, while they got grossed out by their 'kiss' at the end the room found it hilarious and promises of screenshot and wallpapers floated around and Stiles wondered what he had done in a previous life to deserve this.

"Alright next is the Derek-reaction video!" Allison screamed and they stopped caring by that point, they had already seen the worst.

Besides, the room was getting drunker by the minute as they enjoyed their stupidity. And at least food was served since they had ordered pizza so Stiles was happy as he tuned out everything and ate his pizza. He was just waiting for them all to pass out and then he would go home. Which by the looks of it was soon.

As he suspected by the umpteenth time that they watched the wedding video and drank, people began falling asleep and Stiles turned to Scott who had also, like him, just accepted his fate. He took away the dang bow tie and Scott followed as he removed the veil. They shared a secret conversation with looks and both stood up as they sneaked to the TV and grabbed the DVD.

They never said a word during the whole time and when they were outside the DVD was promptly destroyed and it's remains were thrown away. They looked at each other, nodded, and swore to never speak of their _other_ secret less something similar to this happening again.

"See ya," Was the only word uttered between them as they parted and Stiles began driving home. He was not, under any circumstances, leaving that house again unless absolutely necessary. And by necessary that meant that the house was on fire and he had to get out or be burned to death.

* * *

**Beacon Hills - Monday; 2:46 AM**

Stiles wasn't even surprised by the fact that Derek was already home when he got there, it was well into the night, but he was surprised by the fact that he was still awake and waiting for him.

"Welcome home," He greeted with a smile and Stiles melted, he looked tired but he had still waited for him. He truly did love this dumb werewolf.

"Why are you still up?" He asked as he gave him a kiss and then walked him to the bedroom. It was time to sleep and he couldn't think of anything better than to fall asleep in his arms.

"Missed you," Was all he got and a kiss as he took off his shirt and pants and lied down in bed, waiting for Stiles to join him.

Stiles didn't hesitate as he stripped and literally jumped into bed and snuggled closer to him, fully intending on falling asleep and forgetting what asshole friends he had. He really needed new ones.

Except… Something was wrong, Derek's heart rate had picked up and his chest was rumbling with growls, and when he looked up his red eyes and fangs greeted him. He moved away to try and see what the problem was when a growl erupted which only confused him more.

"What's wrong? An intruder?" He asked and looked around but Derek only looked at him, or to be more precise his chest.

"Stiles… Is that a fucking tattoo?" Was the dangerous question that came and Stiles quickly looked down as he realized and covered his tattoo.

"Wait, I can explain!" Stiles screamed while holding up a finger but the only answer that came was a growl as he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug because Derek's wolf took over. Demanding that he made him submit and protect what was _**his**_.

All Stiles could think of at that moment was how the asshole that had said; 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas', was a fucking liar. 

* * *

THE PROMPT PICTURE!

[](https://imgur.com/6EOkknA)


End file.
